The Pact with the Devil
by Marauder81
Summary: Viserys Targaryen, exiled from Westeros conspires to retake the Irone Throne, he ultimately went into madness and died in the hands of Khal Drogo. But what if he met a particular stranger that can change his destiny. Viserys T. Gaunter O'Dimm
1. Prologue

Summary: Viserys Targaryen, exiled from Westeros conspires to retake the Irone Throne, he ultimately went into madness and died in the hands of Khal Drogo. But what if he met a particular stranger that can change his destiny.

All credit goes to George Martin for Game of Thrones and the people of CD Projekt for Witcher III - Hearts of Stone.

 **The Pact with the Devil**

 **Prologue**

King Viserys Targaryen, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. If only he wasn't living in exile along with his sister Daenerys and now living as a guest of Magister Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos. Viserys with Illyrio conspired a marriage between his sister Daenerys and the powerful Dothraki Horselord Khal Drogo in order to obtain an army to conquer the Seven Kingdoms.

However, Viserys is bitter, he never wanted to give up his sister, let alone to a lesser man who leads a bunch of savages who are only useful as disposable men. He was approaching a bald man who was wearing traveler's attire, specifically yellow jerkin and blue trousers and gritty face but with a charming smile.

"I hope this pleases your sister, your grace." The man greeted and he presents a beautiful but delicate fabric to Viserys.

"I never asked you to speak, servant." Viserys rebuked as he roughly snatched the fabric.

"I never mean to offend you, your grace. Till we meet again." The man excused with a smile and left and the hairs on Viserys's neck stood as he contemplated what the stranger spoken to him then he shrugged it off and takes the fabric to his sister.


	2. Chapter 1 - Dothraki Nuptials and Ginger

Summary: Viserys Targaryen X Gaunter O'Dimm

 **The Pact with the Devil**

All credit goes to George Martin for Game of Thrones and the people of CD Projekt for Witcher III - Hearts of Stone.

 **Chapter 1 – Dothraki Nuptials and Gingerbread**

At the coast of Pentos, during the wedding feast for Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo, they had just rode their horses to consummate their marriage. Viserys was strutting among the celebrants of the wedding, sneering at the Dothraki as he sees them nothing but worms beneath his feet. Then he spotted the man he remembered seeing earlier at the Magister's place, the same bald man wearing yellow tunic and blue trousers, but this time also a wreath of colorful flowers as he was talking with the servants.

"I beg to differ, madme. You omit the most important ingredient in gingerbread – Time." The man argued.

"Time? What do ye mean, time? An ingredient?" The servant inquired.

"Time gives the proper consistency. Time provides that ideal crunch on the outside, the delicious moistness within." The man answered.

"So how much o' this time does it take?" Another servant questioned.

"That you will not find in any recipe. You must surrender to your senses. Let them lead you so close to time you touch it. Let you sniff I, stroke it, even. Time, Time is the key." The man answered and he rose and approached Viserys.

"What nonsense was he talking about?" Viserys thought.

"Greetings your grace. I hope the wedding meets your expectations." The man greeted.

"You seem to know more then your trade, merchant." Viserys perceived.

"I was recommended by the Magister, I have traveled a lot so I tend to learn a lot on my travels." The man replied and he turned to a servant. "Get us some wine for the king." He ordered and a servant rise up and complied. "You look haggard. It's just a few drops to improve your mood. A little wine never hurt a soul, although I recommend Schnapps." He suggests.

"What brought you here this time, merchant?" Viserys inquired.

"Daenerys Targaryen." The man answered as the servant arrived and handed a flask of wine to the man and Viserys.

"I never mentioned her name to you." Viserys belittled. "Who told this merchant!? I'll cut out his tongue!" He thought.

"Yet this wedding described her perfectly. And once I hear something, I never forget. Can't help it." The man excused.

"How did you know? Who told you?" Viserys demanded.

"The servants, don't punish them on my expense. They always gossip when a wedding of a high-born is celebrated. The only way a humble merchant might hope to rub up against greatness. Unless, that is, he's as lucky as I am." The man answered as a matter of fact.

"And runs into the dragon." Viserys intimidates.

"Into King Viserys Targaryan himself. The Third of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms." The man exalts.

"Who are you exactly? I hardly believe a simple merchant can be so knowledgeable." Viserys confronted.

"A mangy vagrant. Gaunter O'Dimm at your service. I specialized in crafting and trading mirrors. The maddening crowd dubbed me Master Mirror, or the man of Glass." Gaunter introduced then he takes a drink. "To your health!" He toasts and after they finished their drinks, a servant presents a package to Viserys.

"What is this?" Viserys inquired as he takes the package.

"It's a little something for the wedding and a token of appreciation." Gaunter answered it as Viserys removed the fur skin wrapping which revealed a mirror in a stylish frame, crafted in elvish style. As Viserys looked into the mirror he saw himself wearing royal Targaryen attire being coronated king as he sits on the Iron Throne.

"What sorcery is this?!" Viserys demanded.

"This is the Mirror of Erised, it shows you your greatest desires. Even though the elves are long gone, their style and craftsmanship are nearly forgotten. We men of the road must stick together, perhaps one day you'll be able to reward me for your ascension." Gaunter answered and he turned and left, leaving Viserys pondering of this merchant.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 - Hallowed Promises and the

Summary: Open Ending - Viserys Targaryen X Gaunter O'Dimm

 **The Pact with the Devil**

All credit goes to George Martin for Game of Thrones and the people of CD Projekt.

 **Chapter 2 – Hollow Promises and the Looking Glass**

Viserys refuses to return to Pentos to ensure that Khal Drogo keeps his end of their agreement to provide an army for Viserys and he marches to his tent and removed the fur skin off the Mirror of Erised and stared into it again and sees himself on the Iron Throne as he expects. Then he saw his sister Daenerys standing beside him, heavily pregnant.

Later after the Dothraki had packed and continued their journey to Vaes Dothrak and Daenerys had witnessed their cruel treatment of the slaves and ordered as Khaleesi to stop the journey to allow the slaves to rest.

Daenerys then taken a stroll off the trail and into the wilderness to have some privacy to reflect on her decisions and the circumstances, then she heard a rustling in the shrubs and whistling of a cryptic song then she turned to see a bald man wearing a yellow tunic and blue trousers staring at her.

"Who goes there?" Daenerys requested.

"Greetings Daenerys. I must introduce myself, Gaunter O'Dimm." Gaunter introduced as he bowed courtly. "My, you already wearing Dothraki like the Khaleesi." He observed.

"You seemed to know a lot about the Dothraki, you should know it's dangerous just to approach the Khaleesi any time you please." Daenerys reproved then she heard some unearthly shrieking and men shouting and hissing of the swords being drawn.

"Quite simply. I know a lot about everything. Don't worry, they won't harm us but it'll allow us to talk." Gaunter assured.

"My servants saw you talking to my brother. You both were discussing about me, why?" Daenerys confronted.

"Oh Viserys, he is the worse brother than Rhaegar. That he envied to be like him from his earliest days and wished to be like him which is not wise since he's dead." Gaunter reproached.

"What do you mean? Once he gets his army, we'll return home and my family will sit on the Iron Throne once more." Daenerys vaunted.

"Just who would I be if the true nature of things remain hidden from me? I know how much you and your brother want to return back to Westeros and rule over the seven kingdoms, but let's be honest – Nothing will come out of it." Gaunter proclaimed and Daenerys froze.

"But, Viserys took care of me since I was young, he was kind to me and I'll do anything to ensure that we can return home." Daenerys intercedes.

"Oh my sweet summer child. The question you should ask is, were you as dear to him as he seems to have been to you?" Gaunter rebuts.

"He had me to marry Kahl Drogo, as you say I am the Khaleesi." Daenerys asserted.

"Well perhaps he'll say something very surprising." Gaunter enticed. "Besides I must go now, I hope you enjoyed your wedding gift I presented to your brother, good day." He excused and walked into the foliage and no longer seen or heard. Then Viserys who was pale as snow and Jorah was breathing heavily along with some of the Khalasar.

"Have you been harmed Khaleesi." Jorah asked.

"Of course she's not been harmed!" Viserys scorned.

"Some strange creatures had ambused the Khalasar, no-one has seen these creatures before." Jorah reported.

"We come to make sure you're safe." Viserys irked.

"Shall we return to the Khalasar Khaleesi?" Jorah asked and she nodded and mounted her horse and they returned back to the Khalasar.

* * *

Later, the Khalasar arrived at Vaes Dothrak and they charged their horses as they enter the great Dothraki city as Viserys, Daenarys and Jorah rode together as they approach the main gate which were two large statues horses, raising their hooves against each other.

"Vaes Dothrak, city of the horselords." Jorah declared.

"Pile of mud! Mud and twigs, the best these savages can do." Viserys scoffed.

"These are my people now. You should not have called them savages." Daenerys argued.

"I call them what I like! Because they are my people. This is my army, Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army." Viserys countered and charged his steed ahead.

However, Gaunter O'Dimm was sitting on one of the giant horse statues watching down on Viserys.

* * *

Viserys was disgusted at the streets of his new home, he observed that everyone were wearing horse hides as he was used to finery and the palace lifestyle but he noticed children sitting in a circle singing a cryptic song.

 _His smile fair as spring as towards him he draws you._

 _His tongue sharp and silvery as he implores you_

 _Your wishes he grants as he swears to adore you_

 _Gold, silver, jewels, he lays riches before you_

 _Dues need be repaid and he will come for you_

 _All to reclaim, no smile to console you_

 _He'll snare you in bonds, eyes glowing afire_

 _To gore and torment you till the stars expire..._

Then Viserys saw Gaunter O'Dimm strutting towards him.

"This pile of mud not to your expectations your grace?" Gaunter asked.

"What are you doing here?" Viserys demanded

"I'm a merchant! Traveling is normal to me, I just happen to be in town and saw you. I thought you'll be hiring a navy to transport your army." Gaunter explained.

"You mirror shows me on the Iron Throne but yet I am not!" Viserys protested.

"Calm now, your grace. You know exactly what you desire. We both know you are the king now but what kind of king do you think you'll be?" Gaunter inquired.

"A king who will conquer the seven kingdoms and punish the traitors who who had sided with the usurper." Viserys answered.

"Ah, you want to be a just king. A king who awards those who pleases him and punishes those who angers the dragon, yes a good king must be just. Orys the First was just and everyone applauded his reforms but he was murdered in his sleep by his own brother." Gaunter cautioned.

"You're saying that I should not punish those who anger the dragon?" Viserys demanded.

"You should be asking, was it truly just for him to abandon his subjects to an evil that he was too gullible to recognize?" Gaunter pressed.

"A dragon is not gullible and is strong and answers to no one!" Viserys spat.

"A king must be strong and your brother Rhaegar was strong as well as the usurper. The usurper only had attended the small council meetings only 3 times since he took the iron throne. Then he spent his time whoring and hunting and drinking which will open him up to treachery, how ironic." Gaunter sneered but Viseryes's eye twitched.

"So we have a king who lets his own brother murder him and the usurper who thinks winning and ruling are the same thing." Viserys summarized.

"Yes and the dragon must be greater than strong and just. So what makes the dragon more than strong an just that it answers to no one?" Gaunter points.

"The dragon must be wise." Viserys answered.

"Exactly! And what makes a dragon wise?" Gaunter induces as he stares into Viserys's soul.

"My father was wise, for twenty years he trusted Tywin Lannister that traitor when he graciously brought him to court and made him hand of the king. He gave him power and respect and they governed together and the seven kingdoms had prospered." Viserys explaned.

"And why did your father appointed Tywin to be his hand?" Gaunter probed.

"My father was a friend to the Lions of the Rock." Viserys responded and Gaunter tilted his head.

"Let's say a house with great wealth and fertile lands asks you for protection against another house with a strong navy that could one day oppose you. How do you know which choice is wise?" Gaunter queried and Viserys rolled his eyes but before he answered. "Do you have any experience of treasuries and granaries, shipyards or soldiers?" He pressed.

"No." Viserys grunted.

"Of course not, a wise king knows what he knows and what he doesn't and he listens to his counselors follows their advice until he masters the discipline and wisest kings continue to listen long afterwards." Gaunter coached.

"And the dragon should answer and listen to you?" Viserys countered.

"The dragon answers to no one but he does listen and decide for himself. You father is not a wise king. Your father is not a good king. If he had been, perhaps he'll still be alive or even your brother Rhaegar could be king." Gaunter replied candidly with force which made Viserys stumbled back and fall onto the ground as a shadow fell upon him as Gaunter stood like a giant over a worm and first time Verseys felt terror like he never felt before.

"What are you really?" Viserys croaked.

"No, your grace, you don't want to know. Not yet, I'll spare you and not grant your wish. All who had learned my true name are now either dead or have met an even worse fate." Gaunter denied, then the shadow passed and Viserys cautiously got back on his feet. "Now where am I? Oh yes, now as the king, you will need to marry and I'm sure understand it's necessary to continue your legacy and to pass on your wisdom." He instructs.

"Women are just there to pleasure me as I please." Viserys protests.

"What I see your grace, is a face of a man who's failed to understand a woman." Gaunter reprooved.

"But you can understand them." Viserys countered.

"Of course, women are simple. The problem is that men are hopeless fools." Gaunter explained.

"I am the dragon and men are indeed hopeless fools." Viserys agreed.

"Yes, the dragon is greater than men and knows women better. When you court a woman, pick her some flowers or bring her a drink and she'll get over being hurt in a snap. Remember, your sister cares for you and I am aware of the Targaryen tradition. Don't overthink it. Surrender to spontaneous honesty – nothing more beautiful in human relationships." Gaunter counsels.

"But with only with my sister?" Viserys inquired.

"You don't have end up like Cersei and the urserper, those besotted fools are bound by contract they'll never escape. Seize the opportunity and enjoy one another – that's it. Have fun you grace." Gaunter advised with a respectful bow and departs.

TBC


End file.
